


I'd Sneak Across The World

by megalojudge



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalojudge/pseuds/megalojudge
Summary: What are you *supposed* to do when your wife is in another region for Valentine's Day?
Relationships: Araragi-hakase | Professor Aurea Juniper/Makomo | Fennel
Kudos: 3





	I'd Sneak Across The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Makomaragi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makomaragi/gifts).



“Did you get Fennel something for Valentine's day?”

Aurea looked up from her desk in confusion. For one thing, it wasn't really anything to do with Bianca whether she had or not. For another...

“She's away at the moment,” she explained, since Bianca had clearly forgotten that fact. It was actually surprising, really. Fennel didn't travel much at all, and on top of that, the one year Aurea was away for Valentine's day, she reacted as if it were a personal betrayal.

“Professor, you know for a _fact_ she's going to get you something anyway.” Words that would've been obvious to literally anyone who had ever met Fennel, but somehow Aurea had failed to consider this fact until now. But Bianca was absolutely right; Fennel would somehow expect to be woken up by room service in a few hours bringing a gift that she herself had sent – but she didn't even know where Fennel was staying! And it was too late to ask now; it would be the early hours of the morning, and Fennel would've been long since asleep. Imagine her disappointment when she woke up to find nothing.

Aurea's face had begun to go pale in panic.

“It's okay!” Bianca said, trying to calm her. “Just – get her something now! She's back in a few days, right? Give it to her when she gets back, and say you didn't trust the hotel to get it to her, or something?”

Okay, that was a good idea. It would have to be something impressive, though. Fennel wouldn't believe that she didn't trust the hotel with something like flowers or chocolates – though she would still have to get those, too. Honestly she might even be annoyed that she didn't send her those either way...

After an hour of frantically searching the internet, she finally settled on something. A Munna pendant, with the flowers made from gems, so they would 'light up' when the light caught them. It would arrive by Wednesday, giving her two full days before Fennel was due to return to also order flowers, chocolates, and all of those other things she would obsess about her not getting. Maybe she should also book somewhere for them to have dinner? No, no, Fennel could be delayed, or be too tired, or lots of other things; better to wait until she was back first.

For the next few hours, the 'greeting card holiday' couldn't have been further from her mind. With Fennel's gifts ordered, she was back at work as if she had never been interrupted in the first place, and by mid-afternoon she had already caught up on the hour that she had missed. She only remembered what day it was when her phone started to ring. Bracing herself for her wife's disappointment, she was both relieved and surprised to see that it was not, in fact, Fennel who was calling.

“Professor, there's someone here with a delivery,” Bianca told her, before she could even say anything. There was a strange urgency in her voice, which didn't make sense at all. They weren't even scheduled for any deliveries today.

“What is it?” she asked, not even sure why she was being bothered for something like this. Bianca usually didn't trouble her over something as simple as deliveries.

“No idea. They said it's for you, and are being very adamant that they won't hand it over to anybody else.”

“I'll be right there,” she sighed. Even for very sensitive research material, the couriers usually had no issue allowing the general lab staff to accept deliveries, and even when they didn't, Bianca had clearance to accept all deliveries addressed to the lab. Somebody might be getting a frustrated email after this.

When she got outside, she at least felt vindicated to see that Bianca was just as annoyed as her by this whole thing. After checking her identification, the driver handed her a suspiciously heavy package. The two of them looked at each other bewildered as the van drove away.

“I thought we didn't even _have_ anything coming today?” Bianca said to her. Sometimes her assistant was very good at getting on her nerves, but right now, it was good to be in the presence of someone who was having a very similar, sensible reaction to what's going on.

“No... Nothing this week, in fact. And it's heavy, too.”

“Maybe we should screen it,” Bianca suggested, it suddenly dawning on her what such a suspicious package arriving at the lab, and being very _specifically_ for the professor, might entail. Aurea nodded, setting it down on the ground cautiously, the two of them backing off a fair distance as Bianca called her Musharna, having it use its psychic power to look inside, and project to them an image of the contents using its dream mist.

“Well, it doesn't look explosive,” Bianca admitted, looking at the very strange shape that was floating in the air. “But... What _is_ it?”

Aurea went back over to the box, and, picking it up just as cautiously as she set it down, made her way back into the lab, Bianca following close behind. Placing it on an empty desk, she opened up the package to find, to both of their surprise, another wrapped up box inside. Musharna, of course, would have seen past the second box, so whatever that _thing_ was, it was probably inside. As she lifted the smaller box out of the first one, an envelope stuck to the side came loose, dropping onto the desk beside it.

“Wait, that looks just like...” Bianca said, studying the front of it. Without a doubt, it was Fennel's handwriting. “I think you better open this,” she said, handing it to the professor. Inside was a small slip of paper, with a message scribbled in Fennel's tiny script.

_I know that you don't really like Valentine's day, but I happened upon this purely by chance and I had to get it for you. They said it might be the oldest one ever found._

Drawn in by the vaguely cryptic message her wife had attached, she turned back to the box. Maybe the oldest one ever found, she had said. She hadn't been expecting something like this at all, but right now the suspense actually had her a little excited.

Inside the box was something that, while not box-shaped, was still covered in some kind of wrapping paper. She started to think this might be some elaborate joke – just smaller and smaller parcels until whatever was left was tiny. It wouldn't be unlike Fennel to play a prank like that, actually. But, thankfully, as she peeled back an exposed corner of the paper, she saw that whatever was inside looked... different. The more she revealed, the more her quiet excitement grew, tearing off larger and larger strips until the whole thing was visible.

“What _is_ that?” Bianca asked, seeing how fascinated the professor seemed to be about, well, a rock! And a dirty rock, at that! She was surprised that Fennel didn't at least have it cleaned, or polished, or, well, something?

Aurea ran her finger along it softly, as though expecting it to disintegrate at her touch.

“It's a helix fossil,” she said in amazement, gently dusting the spirals with her finger to see it properly. “It's actually been a running joke for years that I'd never get to see one. Every single excavation where they've been found in the last fifteen years, and something came up _every single time_ so I couldn't be there.”

Okay, so maybe it was more important than just some dusty old rock, Bianca accepted. But the look of reverence that the professor gave it really was on another level. She would never understand her obsession with rocks, or fossils, or anything like that, but she couldn't remember ever seeing her this excited by something. Somehow, this might have been the best gift that Aurea had ever received in her life.

And then, even when Bianca thought things couldn't _possibly_ escalate from here, Aurea's eyes suddenly snapped open wide in... shock? Terror?

“Wh... what is it?” she asked nervously, as Aurea began picking at the chipped section of rock just above the outer layer of the spiral.

“I don't believe it...” Aurea said, almost at a whisper now. “This is...”

She sat down in the nearby chair, staring at the fossil in disbelief.

“What?” Bianca pressed desperately, squinting at the fossil to see what was apparently giving her mentor an out-of-body experience.

“I need to have a closer look to be sure...” Aurea said slowly. “But if that's part of the fossil and not just an indent from the surrounding rock...”

Bianca gave up trying to ask questions. She was clearly too overwhelmed to give an answer that anyone but her would understand.

“We don't know much very about prehistoric Pokemon,” she began to explain. “Well, that's what 'prehistoric' means. But we know that, over the last few thousand years of _recorded_ history, Pokemon evolution has been speeding up. Extant Pokemon can evolve in a matter of years – or sometimes in months or even weeks with the help of experienced trainers or specialist breeders. But when you go further back, that timescale spreads out drastically. Some of the oldest known records suggest that certain Pokemon evolutions were only observed once in a generation, so looking further back, it's not a stretch to believe that before that it took centuries, maybe even longer...”

Bianca listened intently to the story, though she still wasn't quite sure what it had to do with her reaction.

“But there was a mass extinction event, and from what we've managed to piece together, it happened quite early in the evolutionary life cycle of the Pokemon Omanyte. Probably in the last two hundred years, we've found a few thousand helix fossils. Remnants of Omanyte that lived in that period.”

Aurea was again eyeing the fossil with nervous enthusiasm.

“For a long time, we thought that Omanyte was the only stage in its evolutionary line. When researchers a few decades ago managed to resurrect a living specimen, it was groundbreaking news to learn that Omanyte could, in fact evolve. Since then there was renewed vigor in the search, but even so... In all or recorder history, only _one_ fossil of its evolved form, Omastar, has ever been identified.”

Bianca, who had been nodding along, froze suddenly in realisation of the point that she was trying to make.

“Wait, you don't think?” she looked back at the fossil on the desk, and back to the professor.

“Like I said,” Aurea said, trying to contain any excitement for now lest it only lead to disappointment. “I need to have a closer look to be sure. But cancel all of my appointments for the next couple of days.”

Bianca nodded in agreement.

“I'll leave you to take a look,” she said quietly. She wondered if Fennel had any idea of what exactly she had unleashed. Would she have even known what she was sending? She had always made fun of her wife's obsession with rocks; could she have really known how important this fossil was? Or was it just an accident? “Call me if you need anything,” she said, getting a nod of approval from Aurea before disappearing outside.

Aurea moved the fossil upstairs, to where she had all of her equipment. She didn't even notice the next few hours pass, so engrossed with cleaning it up – carefully, of course, given the circumstances, which meant it took about six times longer. It was definitely very large for a helix fossil, but that wasn't a good enough indicator that what she was holding was anything special. No, she had to _delicately_ wear down the surrounding rock to find definitive proof.

She didn't really pay any attention to the sound of the front door opening. Bianca had a key for emergencies, and she was probably here to confirm that she was free to work on this for the next few days without interruption – if it would take that long. It really depended on how lucky she was, and to some extend how daring she was willing to be. After a few hours of scraping away, she might start to get a bit impatient, after all.

“I'm glad you like it.”

Aurea didn't respond for a moment, so absorbed in what she was doing that it took a while for her brain to register. When it finally did, she sat bolt upright, turning her head sharply towards the door.

“You're... here!?”

Any other time, she might have been suspicious that she hadn't had a phone call from Fennel for the entire day, but her mind had been so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the absence of one. And now, here she was, smiling at her from the doorway. Aurea didn't really know what to say first, having so many questions. She looked back at the fossil on the table, and then back to her wife.

“How did you get this?” she said desperately.

“I was at Mt. Moon,” she replied, a look of excitement spreading across her face. “I went there to study the moon stone, but there was a dig happening nearby. They were looking pretty pleased with themselves, so I thought I would go over and... take a look!”

“Do you know what this is?” Aurea asked. Fennel had never really seemed that interested fossils. Well, there was that one time when they revived one, but apart from that she seemed to find them kind of boring.

“Old?” Fennel asked. It was what she said in her letter, but evidently she didn't have any expertise herself, and maybe Aurea had been able to assess the age by now. “They said that they were found underneath a previous dig site that they thought had been fully excavated, but then they found a small underground pond a little ways through the surface, and that's where they found these! They said they were probably some of the oldest fossils that had ever been found, because of how deep they were. So I mentioned your name and they agreed to let me take one!”

So, there had been more. Had Fennel just been lucky, to pick this one – if it turned out to be what the thought, anyway? Or were there more of them? Either way this would be a _huge_ discovery, and after so many years of almost comically missing out, here she was accidentally in the middle of it.

Fennel had come over to examine it a bit closer. Now, with her face so close to hers, she could see that she was tired. She never did sleep to well when she was flying, and both the time difference and the flight time from Kanto must have really taken its toll. But still, she looked happy. Because she had made it home to see her after so long, perhaps? Because she saw how happy she was with her gift?

Aurea felt the need to stand up. Her legs rebelled a little, having been sat in the same place for hours, but she struggled to her feet. They both probably needed sleep. More pressingly, they probably needed to _eat_ too, Aurea quickly realising that she hadn't since breakfast, and that Fennel likely didn't have chance either. But right now, with a mix of excitement, gratitude, and happiness to see Fennel again, she didn't feel like eating. She didn't feel like sleeping.

She felt like kissing her wife.

Fennel stumbled backwards a little, caught completely off guard and impaired by exhaustion, but Aurea steadied her, and once she was standing stably again, she started kissing her back, albeit a little dazily. Aurea was usually like this when they had been apart for a while, so in a way she expected this, but normally she held it in until they were in bed. This was the first time she could ever remember Aurea kissing her like this within the first two minutes of seeing her again.

And yet, her wife still didn't seem satisfied, fumbling around with her dress, trying to lift the bottom half of it up over her hips. Once she had vaguely succeeded, Fennel felt herself being lifted off of the floor, Aurea turning her a little and seating her on the fossil bench. She protested wordlessly as Aurea then pulled away from the kiss, but she didn't seem to notice, kneeling back on the floor and slipping underneath her dress. Fennel shifted awkwardly, trying to put her weight on her hands to let Aurea remove her underwear, but she was so tired that the best she could do was shuffle around until Aurea could get them over her thighs.

Aurea reached around with her hands, supporting Fennel's back. She left a few kisses along her thigh as a half-hearted attempt at a slow buildup, but the desperation was too strong for her to commit to it. Fennel's loud moan, however was a goos enough indicator that she didn't have any problem with her getting straight to the point. She gripped Aurea's shoulders as her tongue began to trace patterns up and down, not even pretending to be gentle with her. The tiredness, coupled with Aurea's immediate intensity, already had Fennel clutching, and writhing, and vocalising, as though she were already on the brink of climax, and her wife did not let up at all, instead becoming _more_ zealous, making her make _more_ noise, and do _more_ flailing.

The thud as she brought her hand back to the table, however, funnelled all of that intense feeling into a very different emotion: fear.

“Oh no,” she said, trying to adjust to what happened between her gasping breaths. “Aurea, I...”

Aurea slipped her head back out from under her dress, looking first at Fennel's terrified expression, and then down to the thing the was looking at. The fossil, having fallen onto the front.

Slowly, she shuffled over to it. She did not blame Fennel at all; indeed, what had just happened had been entirely her fault, being so caught up in the moment to even think about this. Besides, she wouldn't even _have_ this if it weren't for her wife. She lifted it up, gently, a little nervous to see how much damage the fall might have caused.

“Is it okay?” Fennel asked desperately, seeing the very shocked expression appear on Aurea's face. “Is it bad?”

“No, it's...” she tried to reassure her that it was fine, but now she was truly at a loss for words. Not only was it fine, but the fall had knocked the piece of rock she had been working on loose, revealing the clear indent of a spike attached to the shell. She looked back up at Fennel for a moment, unable to even speak to try an alleviate her worries, instead shuffling back towards the underside of her dress.

“No, no! Aurea! Wait!” Fennel protested, grabbing her hair and pushing her away. Her heard was still racing, both from the very brief sex and from the much, much worse calamity she had caused, and she still hadn't really managed to catch her breath. Of course she _wanted_ Aurea to go down on her again, but maybe this was not the best place. “If we do this here I'm just gonna cause more damage.”

Seeming to agree with her reasoning, Aurea backed off, getting to her feet again. She held out her hands to help Fennel back to her feet, giving her a much more reserved kiss.

“Sorry, Aurie,” she said apologetically. “Maybe we should eat something. It's been a very long day, and I _am_ excited to see you and, and _do things_ with you, it's just...”

“No, it's okay,” Aurea said, reassuring her. “You're right, We should have dinner first. I just, I saw you and I got a little, carried away.”

“I love you,” Fennel told her, kissing her this time.

“I love you too,” Aurea replied, electing to _not_ kiss her back, lest she get carried away again. “I'm glad you're home.”

Dinner was actually nice. Fennel was too tired to want to make anything extravagant, an at the same time Aurea was desperate to show her appreciation for both Fennel's gift – the best gift she had ever, and likely _would_ ever, receive, she had told her at least three times – and also Fennel's sudden appearance, and along with that her dismay that she didn't even _have_ a gift for Fennel yet, because it was still on its way. Fennel even believed her, that she had actually ordered her something for when she was actually _supposed_ to be back, and wasn't just saying that to cover the fact that she had forgotten completely. Aurea also made it clear that it wasn't even _close_ to being equal in value to what Fennel had sent her, despite the latter protesting that it really was just an accident that she even managed to get it.

And so, after they eventually settled on cooking together, and both of them _finally_ eating after almost a full day, Aurea suggested that they take a bath together. Fennel was getting ready to drop at this point, but neither of them liked getting into bed immediately after eating, and so it felt like something nice that they could do together to pass some time in between. It also, as Fennel noted, counted as something in the spirit of the holiday.

For Fennel, it really did turn out to be the perfect night. Well, okay, there weren't roses, or chocolates, but Aurea did sneak off to find candles while the water was running, and after a week of what she would consider an 'Aurea-centric' trip, spending _far_ more time outside that she was usually comfortable with, it really was just nice to relax with her wife after dinner. Her wife who was being _really_ affectionate this evening. That fossil had really done the trick; she almost wished she could take credit for it.

She probably fell asleep in bath at least once. She didn't really notice, only remembering laying against Aurea's chest for what felt like a wonderful lifetime. And Aurea didn't complain even once! And while that was almost a miracle on its own, it didn't seem like she was even holding _back_ any complaints, either! She couldn't remember the last time she had actually known her wife to be so content to just lie there, doing nothing, until the water was too cold to stay in any longer. And even then, she got out first, going to fetch a warm towel to wrap Fennel in as she was getting out.

_She won't last like this_ , Fennel thought. _Tomorrow morning she'll be back to normal_. But it was still nice while it lasted.

Fennel was pretty exhausted getting into bed. As if the long day of travelling wasn't enough, the bath had sapped what was left of her will to stay awake. She expected that she would be out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow, probably sleeping until well into the afternoon.

Aurea had different ideas. Ideas that hadn't really left her head since they had been interrupted earlier. Well, more like interrupted themselves, but now they were in the bedroom, there wouldn't be anything to get in the way this time. Not even Fennel's lack of energy – she resisted Aurea's kissed for all of about two seconds, relenting as she realised that her wife being so amorous was quite a rare occasion, and not one that should be so willingly passed up.

Thankfully, she was less intense this time around, content now to spend a few minutes just to kiss her, and let her hands move up and down her body, happy just to be able to touch her at all. Aurea was being so passive, in fact, that in the end it was Fennel who made a move first. Before Aurea could even protest, she was already kissing her chest, pausing for a moment to pay enough attention to her breasts to incite a sharp intake of breath, before making her way further downwards.

As much as Aurea would have preferred the situation to have been reversed, the feeling of her wife's still damp hair bunched up in her hands as she kissed as close to the top of her inner thigh as she could without actually kissing her _there_ did seem to be exactly what she needed to finish up what had been a surprisingly emotional day. Foregoing her usual reserved demeanour entirely, when Fennel finally stopped teasing her, her throat forced out an uncharacteristically loud hum, followed by and even deeper gasp than before.

Despite being tired, Fennel's approach was very much the opposite of Aurea's had been earlier, moving very slowly, teaching out each sharp breath and quiet moan oh so carefully, staying at a pace so low that it seemed like she was almost provoking Aurea into taking control, rewarding her with more vibrant motions for a few seconds whenever she pulled her in closer; just enough to make her tense and moan a little louder than the last time, before she would slow down again, back to that positively teasing pace that was driving Aurea more and more wild each time.

It wasn't until she began to buck her hips in desperation to bring her closer that Fennel finally relented. Satisfied that the had kept her wife on edge for long enough, she now gripped Aurea's hips tightly, making much more aggressive motions with her tongue as Aurea's whole body began to shake, her breath heavy until it eventually exploded into much louder moaning than she would have ever been comfortable with before, surprising even Fennel, who continued her assault until Aurea had to physically pull her away.

Content, Fennel collapsed on her chest, giving her a few gentle kisses as she listened to her wife try to catch her breath. She always liked to tease her; make her work for every last drop of pleasure that she knew would eventually come, and these moments in the aftermath where she could give her soft kisses wherever she liked while Aurea was powerless to stop her were just the icing on the cake.

Aurea looked to protest as Fennel pulled up the duvet to cover them, clearly under the impression that there was still more to come.

“Not tonight, Aurie,” she said, giving her one last slow kiss. “I love you but I really am tired.”

Aurea thought for a moment about objecting, but as Fennel's arms and legs curled around her, she supposed she was content to just stay like this for now. She was still light headed from what had just happened, and all the emotions from earlier felt even stronger than ever.

“I love you too,” Aurea replied; the kiss on her forehead that followed being the last thing Fennel remembered of the night.

To Fennel's surprise, Aurea was still there when she woke up. Usually she was awake long before, and wasn't really in the habit of staying in bed any longer than she need to, but as Fennel stirred, there was absolutely no doubt that it was her wife that she was lying on.

“Hey there,” Aurea said softly as she noticed her start to move, gently running her fingers through her hair.

“Morning?” she mumbled in confusion, taking this rare opportunity to just snuggle closer to her. “Don't you need to be at the lab?”

“I had Bianca cancel my appointments,” she explained. “I'm actually free for the rest of the week, if you have anything in mind?”

Fennel was beginning to wonder if she had stepped off that plane into some kind of alternate universe. Aurea Juniper, being more clingy that she had been in all the years than they had been together, staying in bed past sunup, and now offering to _make plans_?

“I wanted to drop by my lab today, just so get all of my notes in order while it's all still fresh,” she explained. “But after that, I mean? I'm still supposed to be in Kanto for a few more days so...”

Imagine that – both of them being free for a few days, and Aurea actually agreeing to spend the time together. When Fennel eventually hauled herself out of bed – much to her wife's dismay, who apparently just wanted her to stay curled up against her forever – she promised to only be a few hours, to which Aurea said she would be 'waiting patiently'.

It was a surprise, then, when two hours after being at the lab, her writeup almost finished, Fennel turned around to see her standing at the door, brandishing a full bouquet of roses.

“You gift still won't be here until tomorrow,” she explained, “So I thought, since you got me the best gift _ever_ , I should at least bring you, you know, something?”

It was sweet that Aurea was trying to make up for her gift being 'the best ever', and Fennel really was going to milk every moment of this, as long as it really didn't last more than a few days. Because her wife spending the rest of her life feeling like she had to make up for this one thing? She shuddered at the thought.

“I'm actually almost done here?” Fennel said, gesturing at the screen. “If you wanna sit down I shouldn't be more than about ten minutes, and then we can go.”

She didn't _regret_ her choice of words, per se, but when Aurea set the flowers down on her desk and climbed onto her lap, she did mentally curse herself for not seeing this coming. She wasn't _annoyed_ by her wife kissing her in the middle of the lab, but _boy_ she couldn't have just waited for _ten minutes_ so they could go somewhere more suited? She didn't _complain_ as she kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, she just-

Okay, there were no more thoughts there; as Aurea's hands slid delicately along the folds of her labcoat and made their way just underneath the base of her shirt, there war really no point in grumbling to herself any more. Taking off her glasses and dropping them clumsily on the desk, she cupped Aurea's face, bringing her lips back to meet hers. Unlike her, Aurea was in very casual clothes for a change, making it a very easy job for Fennel to just let her hands drift down her sides and slip into her shorts. With very little room to manoeuvrer, she circled around to the front, undoing the buttons to give her much freer access.

She almost expected her to pull away, clearly intent to get 'revenge' for being usurped the night before, but to her surprise, Aurea continued to kiss her, albeit with more fervor, as Fennel slid a hand into her underwear, stopping briefly only to let out a breath has Fennel's fingers found their mark. She had to make sure not to be as _embarrassingly_ loud as the previous night, lest anyone in a nearby room should hear her. Hopefully nobody would wander into _this_ room for a while, either, but the movement of Fennel's fingers inside her as she lifted up her shirt to cup her breasts managed to keep any worries about that happening blocked out of her mind.

Aurea hadn't intended on letting this continue for too long, having no access to the parts of Fennel that she most wished to claim, but the longer she spent here, the more difficult it became to force herself to break it off. Fennel seemed to sense this, too, guiding Aurea's head back towards her neck with her free hand, hoping to keep her well enough distracted to want to move. Her kisses eventually began to die off, replaced by more frequent laboured breaths, and eventually stifled moans as Fennel had her way. Her climax much less _potent_ than the last one, without Fennel's ceaseless teasing getting her overly riled up before allowing her release. Fennel still couldn't help but smile as Aurea tensed around her, breathing into her neck for a few moments before she pulled her back into one last kiss before withdrawing Fennel's hand from inside her shorts and backing away to get to her knees.

The skirt Fennel was wearing underneath the labcoat was short enough that Aurea didn't even bother to remove it, making only for the band of her underwear as she kissed slowly up the length of her thigh. With it successfully done away with, and Fennel settled back into position, Aurea imitated Fennel's technique from the night before, kissing right up to the very top corner of her thigh, and then descending back down, working her way back the other leg to do the same.

As Aurea began to tease her, Fennel cursed herself again for giving her this idea, Aurea taking what felt like _minutes_ before she finally moved those few extra inches, causing Fennel to let out a placated moan which was _much_ louder than she would have liked it to be when she had no idea if there were people in the adjoining labs. Her wife, on the other hand, clearly didn't think it was loud enough. Now that she finally had the taste on her lips, she had foregone the teasing entirely, and had very quickly descended into that same feral desperation she had shown a hint of in her study. Only this time Fennel hoped to God that they would not be interrupted, pulling on Aurea's hair to encourage her further, trying only vaguely to contain her vocalisations just _in case_ someone were to overhear. But as Aurea traced one of her hands along her thigh, eventually letting her fingers slip inside as her tongue worked away, Fennel stopped caring about even that.

Her mouth was alternating between letting out gasps, swears, and moans as her legs began to tremble. She tried to pull Aurea in as closely as possible for the last moments, her entire body bending violently as Aurea urged out those blissful sounds, until she was forced pull her away, much like Aurea had to do to stop her just a few hours ago.

Her wife looked satisfied, looking up to see her a panting mess, clothes and hair entirely dishevelled and face redder than if she had just ran a marathon. Aurea wanted to perch back on her lap and start kissing her once again, but she wasn't sure Fennel's weakened body would even allow it. Instead, she walked around to the back of the chair, sweeping her hair out of the way to suck less-than-gently at her neck, making Fennel let out one last moan before she relented.

It was a few minutes before Fennel was composed enough to try and speak again, Aurea gently tracing her fingers up and down her arms and giving her occasional kisses in the meantime. If this is what she got for bringing her fossils, she thought, she might have to look into it as a regular endeavour.

“Okay, _now_ can I finish my notes?” she said, when she could finally speak. Aurea just kissed her softly again, pulling her into a tight hug from behind the chair.

“Okay,” Aurea replied, giving her one more kiss for good measure. “But don't take too long, we're going to dinner in half an hour.”


End file.
